


Mr. & Mrs. Charming

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella and Kit in a Mr. & Mrs. Smith AU.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. & Mrs. Charming

They had never expected something like this to happen, ever. When Kit, the handsome, charming young man who claimed his job to be in advertisement, had met the beautiful Ella, neither of them had expected their significant other to be anything other than what they said they were. 

Ella had told Kit that she was a journalist. Kit had believed this easily enough, just like Ella had believed Kit's story about working for his father's business. And for a few weeks, they dated rather casually. Until Kit decided to take Ella to their favorite restaurant and ask her to marry him. And to everyone's surprise, she said yes.

It was all very rushed. The wedding, and finding an appropriate place for them to live in. But it happened, mostly thanks to the fact that their parents and friends were more than eager to help. And so they lived happily ever after for many years.

What the lovebirds had failed to mention to each other was the fact that they were both assassins. Kit was working for a low-key company that did personal hits. Kit was the best agent in the firm, by far, and definitely the most respected one as well.

Ella, on the other hand, worked for a bigger company that only employed women. Even in killing, she was elegant and graceful. Quite the opposite of everything Kit's company represented.

They had gotten used to secrets. And believing each others' lies. And they would have kept living this double life, had it not been that one time, they ended up assigned to take out the same target.

Since the mission failed on both counts, both of them were eager to find out who exactly was the menace that had ruined their job. And when they found out, all hell broke lose.

Kit knew that he would never be able to kill Ella. He loved her with all his heart. Despite all the lies and the betrayal on both counts, he loved her. And if she was willing to try to work this out, so was he.

Ella, on the other hand, was rather angry. She had trusted her husband completely, and finding out something like this torched up years of a blissful, happy marriage. But in her heart she knew that she could never, ever kill Kit, despite her orders.

It was a disaster as they both became aware of each others' awareness to the situation. At first they were both on their guard, completely ready to defend themselves against the other. But as no shots were fired, no punches thrown, they realized that their love was stronger than their natural reaction to be enemies. 

"I don't want to do this," Kit was the first one to lower his gun. "If you want to kill me, do it. But I'll never hurt you."

And that was all it took for Ella to lower her gun as well before walking over to Kit and hugging him tightly. They loved each other, and they were going to keep each other safe.

After their reunion, finally being honest with each other, they decided to run away together. It was not the best alternative, but since both their companies had now turned against them, it was the only way. Perhaps one day they'd take out their enemies. But for now what mattered was getting to safety. Together. Just like it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally took the "last name" from OUAT's use of Charming's nickname as the family last name :) anyway, I liked writing this. I did have to alter it a little to make the pair less hateful towards each other, because I can't ever see Ella and Kit being like that :D


End file.
